Integrated circuit components having hundreds of contact pads located on close centers as for example, on 0.050 inch centers have evolved to accommodate complex functions for use with computers, communication equipment, and the like. These components are typically interconnected to define a given function through a rigid or flexible printed circuit board having pads on centers complementary to those of the components and arranged in a planar disposition. A variety of means are employed to effect the interconnection of component pads to circuit pads, including packages like those shown in U.S. patent application No. 07/686,100, filed Apr. 4, 1991, which features a variety of contacts held in a plastic lamination on centers complementary to pads of components and circuits. The Application teaches contacts which range from those requiring an extremely low closure force, such as those made of a conductive gel, to those requiring an intermediate force which are formed of fine conductive wire termed "fuzz" buttons, and, for the more rigorous applications, a type of coil spring called or known as a "canted" coil spring. Housings for the different uses clamp the contacts against pads and are, accordingly, of different constructions, dependent upon the duty of the connectors in terms of environment, vibration, and stress and the like.
The publication Design News, at page 5, Apr. 4, 1991 shows a further example of the type of connector and packaging employed to accommodate interconnection of integrated circuits and printed circuit boards and the like having large numbers of closely centered contact pads.
The present invention has as an object an improvement on the connector of the foregoing application in respect to the configuration of the contacts thereof, to provide both a redundancy of contact points per pad location, and to provide a wipe of the contact points and interconnected pads. The invention has as a further object the provision of a readily manufacturable array of contacts which have a consistency of dimension and force characteristics due to having been formed from a conductive sheet material having known spring characteristics through stamping or etching and forming. Still a further object is to provide a high density lamina and planar connector construction which is readily manufactured to provide closely centered contacts.